1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas detection system and method using a smart phone, and more specifically, to a gas detection system and method using a smart phone, which can secure reliability of data on the inspection location and inspection result when gas is measured for a user, by minimizing artificial manipulation and input error of an inspector.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional gas detection method entails a problem in that since an inspector visits each home and inspects gas using a detector, and inputs and confirms data through a PDA based on the inspected content, efficiency is lowered due to the two kinds of works, including both inspection of gas and input of data according to the gas inspection.
In addition, when the inspector visits a building such as each home and inputs an address of an inspection target (hereinafter, referred to as “a user”), i.e., a target of inspection, and confirms the user using a PDA, an input error may occur or a decision error may be made in the input process, thereby deteriorating accuracy of data.
Furthermore, since reliability of the gas inspection is doubted due to the problems of artificial manipulation of an inspector and a mistake of the inspector in making a decision, there occurs a problem in that complaints are endlessly raised.
Specifically, first, with regard to management of the inspector, i.e., a worker, since details regarding a work performance of the inspector are reported based on the conscience of the inspector and the signature of a householder in the current working environment, there is a problem in the reliability of gas inspection.
Furthermore, with regard to reliability of the gas inspection result, the reason why doubts are constantly raised over the reliability of the gas inspection result in the current working environment is that manipulation on the handwriting record book and the PDA input is suspected.
Furthermore, with regard to work efficiency and convenience of customers, in the current working environment, an inspector should get a signature of an inspection target living in the house at the inspection location in an attempt to confirm the inspection result after performing the inspection. However, in this process, although the inspector revisits the inspection location to get a signature, the householder may refuse signing the inspection result or leave the house, inefficiency of work and inconvenience of customers may be invited due to disputes with customers.
Furthermore, with regard to safety of inspection behaviors, in the current inspection procedure, although inspection is periodically performed on a monthly basis and a result of the inspection is recorded through handwriting or a PDA and kept and managed in an office, there is a limitation in that the inspection is merely simple management of confirmation on whether or not abnormality is present and cannot analyze data and take previous measures against an expected danger such as a progressive gas leakage or the like.
Furthermore, with regard to utilization of inspection data, since most of existing inspection data are recorded through handwriting, they are just stored in a document storage room as long as leakage of gas is not detected. Although some of the data are computerized using a PDA, they are just stored but are not utilized.
Furthermore, with regard to efficiency of the detector, in the current working process, an inspector should carry a gas leakage detector, a handwriting record book, a PDA or all of these as basic equipment.
Finally, with regard to reliability of the detector, since an existing detector secures reliability of the detector only by a correction (test) record on an annual basis, reliability of a situation at the time moment where detection was performed is lowered.
Therefore, there is a need for the development of a technique for securing reliability of measurement of gas for a user by an inspector and reliability of a measured data.